Electronic devices can include cameras to capture images. For example, a handheld electronic device can include a camera on the rear surface of the handheld electronic device (the surface that is opposite a front surface and includes a display of the handheld electronic device) to capture an image that can be viewed by a user of the handheld electronic device on the display.